A Family Secret
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny thinks his kids don't know his secret, but he doesn't know their secret. The kids start developing ghost powers and want to use them for their own use, but what happens when their dad's in trouble. Will they be able to save their dad?
1. A secret is kept

**Here's my new fan fiction. I made these characters up a long time ago and wondered what would happen if Danny and Sam had children. I did a fan fiction on them on dev. art, then I had an idea of what would happen if Danny never told them. This came into my head, I hope you like it. Review please!!**

You see a girl at age 11, she has black hair in a ponytail, a black shirt with blue overalls. As you can see she's doing her homework.

"Great I'm done," relieved Lilith as she looked out the window where her friends Ben and Shela were. Ben Foley was her best friend, he had a little sister and a weird mother who was always fighting ghosts for some reason. His sister Tiffani was always the techno type, while Ben was the A list type, but still a good friend. She had three siblings, two were her annoying twin sisters Diana and Sammantha and a little bratty cry baby brother Donny.

"Hey Lil! are you coming or what?!" called Shela.

"Ok jeeze!" called Lilith as she walked through the closet, "I really need to stop doing that."

"Are you here yet?!" called Ben.

"Coming!" called Lilith as she came to her friends with a smile on her face.

"So girl, what were you gonna tell us?" asked Shela.

"You wouldn't believe what I found when I was trying to find my shoes," smiled Lilith as she showed her friends a picture of a boy with springy hair, white shirt with a red dot and coating, and blue jeans changing into a younger version of Danny Phantom, or now called Phantom.

"You've got to be kidding me, you dad's Phantom?" shocked Shela.

"Did you confront him?" asked Ben.

"Duh no, you know how overprotective he is and you know what will happen if he sees I have ghost powers," said Lilith.

"You mean you'll become a super hero half ghost, dud what's wrong with that?" asked Ben.

"I don't want to be a super hero, that's my dad's thing. I want to use it for what I want to," explained Lilith.

"Like what?" asked Shela.

"Helping others in the ghost zone and standing up for the ghost's freedom in Amity Park. Even my dad doesn't have any rights and the mayor won't give him any credit," said Lilith.

"You've been putting up that protest before you knew your dad was mister hero," rolled Shela.

"I know, and I won't start being Phantom girl," protested Lilith, "as long as I live, I won't use my powers for fighting."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO four years later OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see Valerie at an older age with her helmet off now, in her ghost hunting suit, and her hair cut short (like in the Ultimate Enemy). With her is Danny, who's now Phantom. He has the same suit like Dan's but he has springy with hair with a mullet, green eyes, and tanish skin. They soon run into Walker who had a book with him.

"No time no see punk, you still owe me one thousand years," narrowed Walker.

"You've been saying that to me since I was fourteen, when will you just give it a rest?" rolled Danny.

"I never rest till you stay in my jail cell," said Walker as he grabbed Danny and swung him out as he made an energy blast.

"I wish I could, but I have a family to take care of," snickered Danny as he shot an energy blast at him and Valerie shot Walker in the gut.

"Just like old times punk," smiled Valerie as she and Walker started fighting.

While they were fighting Walker, you can see three 11 year old girls. Two were twins with black springy hair, one was in a ponytail with her dad's old clothes and the other had a purple skirt with black lines cross up and down and side to side like a grid, a plain black tank top, lipstick, and combat boots. They both had purple eyes.The other girl was African American with yellow short shorts, orange tank top and black curly hair with glasses. They all looked up with widen eyes as they glanced at each other.

"Is that your mom?" asked Sammantha, the girl with the black tank top.

"Yeah why?" asked Tiffani as Walker threw Valerie into a building with a fire, "oh no, there's some gasoline in there. MOM!!!!"

The whole place blew up sky high as Valerie fell back against Tiffani and a red glow surrounded both of them and she found herself in her mom's suit, only with a helmet on her as she saw her mom's limped body on her. Her tears rolled down her face as Diana and Sammantha saw their friend in a strange suit, but that was the least of their worries. Tiffani grabbed her friends as they took a hold of her.

"What are you gonna do now?" asked Diana.

"I'm gonna finish what my mom started," wept Tiffani as you can hear the echos of her saying "started."


	2. Diana and Sammantha

**I know the end of my first chapter was sad, but this isn't angst ok. As you can see, Tiffani has her mom's suit and is gonna use it to do what her mom does, you go figure. Review please!!**

Three years later

Diana and Sammantha are at school walking. Diana is the most popular girl in school, but doesn't want to be. She wears her dad's old outfit and turns it girly, the only difference is that her belly's showing and wears red shoes. She has black lipstick to make sure she's not more popular then she already is and has a sour look on her face and a ponytail. Her sister has black hair that goes to her shoulders, the same as she had at age 11. She was labeled the goth geek and she was goth, but her sister never liked goth. She was never as athletic as her sister or smart, but she was better at math. She was even at Algebra 1, compared to Diana, who was at Math Concepts. They saw Tiffani, who had yellow short shorts, an orange tank top and head band, and yellow shoes. She always carried a PDA with her, was so boy crazy, and would talk for hours and hours. She would always fight ghosts, which was a secret that both her dad and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton wouldn't tell anyone, although they didn't know that she knew the Fenton's secret. Her best friend's dad was Phantom. Lilith told her sisters and brother after she found out and made them promise not to tell her dad or mother or anyone else about this, because she never wanted to use her powers for fighting.

"Hey guys," waved Tiffani.

"Hey Tif, how's it going?" asked Sammantha.

"Great I guess, caught three ghosts, you?" asked Tiffani.

"Ok, but I think we're starting to develop ghost powers," answered Diana as she fazed her hand through her locker to get her stuff, "see."

"Cool, we could be the Three Ghostbusters," smiled Tiffani.

"You watch way too many Ghostbuster films," rolled Sammantha, then she started drooling over the Captain of the Football Team Bash Baxter.

"Uh...hi Bash," blushed Sammantha as Diana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," said Bash as he looked at Diana, "hi Diana."

"Whatever," crossed Diana with a sleepish look as Bash left, "come on Ann, Bash is like a dime a dozen."

"Really, how much change do you have?" joked Sammantha.

"Very funny," rolled Diana.

"Di, Bash is just so..." smiled Sammantha.

"Shallow, mean, bottom of the food chain," pointed out Diana.

"I don't get why you don't fall for boys," narrowed Sammantha.

"I don't fall for boys that are so mean and shallow like him and I wonder why they say I get alot from my dad," said Diana.

"Because you're stubborn, overprotective, half ghost, last name's Fenton, and you have alot of my dad's jeans, literally," chuckled Sammantha as Diana glared at her and soon started to get cold.

"Is it just me, or did the school put the air conditioning too high," shivered Diana.

"I doubt if it's the air conditioning Diana," shivered Sammantha as you can see Box Lunch.

"I AM BOX LUNCH! DAUGHTER OF THE BOX GHOST AND THE LUNCH LADY!!!" Shouted Box Lunch.

"We know," rolled the three teens.

"Seriously, you don't need to remind us for the fiftieth time in a row," narrowed Diana.

"Uh beware!" shouted Box Lunch.

"Can I beat this little brat?" asked Sammantha.

"We," reminded Diana.

"Ok we," rolled Sammantha.

"You'll need this," said Tiffani, giving them a thermos as they both smiled.

"Ok," said Sammantha.

"Let's go," they both said and then looked at each other.

"Hey, that's a good battle cry," smiled Diana as they changed into their ghost forms. Diana had white hair in a ponytail, green eyes, a black top with a D logo in the middle and white collar, gloves, and stripe at the bottom, black pants with white boots and stripe at the top with her belly showing, and white lipstick with tanish skin. Sammantha's look was the same, but an S logo instead.

"Wow, you two could be the Phantom twins or something," smiled Tiffani as the twins started fighting Box Lunch.

Diana shot a ghost ray right at her, while her sister kicked her in the gut. They both stood in front with their white lips smiling and sucked her in the thermos as Diana said, "maybe we should start fighting ghosts, but not in public."

"Good idea Diana," agreed Sammantha.


	3. Donny's got ghost powers

**Here's my next chapter of this one. I hope you like it, this will be in the present time now. Review please!!**

Two months later

Donny could hear his alarm go off like crazy. He hit the alarm off as he stretched and yawned at the same time. He was a 12 year old boy who had three older sister. Lilith was alot like his mom, she was into the whole ghost freedom thing. He supported this, since he had a dad and three sisters who were half ghost. He wasn't goth, but punk more like. He had springy black hair in a mullet, a navy blue sweat shirt, black cargo pants and purple eyes like his mom. His sister Lilith had a light blue shirt with black coating and cargo pants. Her black hair was smooth like her mom. That was the thing, she was the only one that didn't have springy hair. She was a senior in high school, while his sisters were Freshman in high school. Donny was the only one still in Middle School. He mostly like spending time with his dad, since they don't do that alot, because of his ghost hunting. Not that he cared about his dad's ghost hunting, but he just get's disappointed whenever his dad was busy all the time and the worst part is, is that his dad didn't know that he knew about it. Lilith made him and his sisters promise not to tell his dad, which was understandable, but wished he could tell him. Donny slid down the railing, landing on his feet, or so he was expecting. Instead, he fell through the floor into his dad's lab that used to be his grandparents.

"Ow, is it just me or did I just go through the floor?" surprised Donny, "I must be getting ghost powers, cool."

Lilith fazed through the wall in her ghost form. She had long white hair down her back, a black top with white gloves, collar, an L logo, and stripe on the bottom. Her outfit was like Diana and Sammantha's, just without the ponytail and had red rosy lipstick like her grandmother's. She changed into her human form with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing in Dad's lab?" asked Lilith.

"I fazed through the ceiling," pointed Donny.

"Ha ha, very funny, tell me what really happen," glared Lilith.

"Sis, I really did faze through," said Donny.

"Ok I believe you, but you really need to learn to control those powers or you'll hit fine ground," pointed out Lilith as Donny was fazing through the floor and got back up, "I'll let my sisters teach you," crossed Lilith as the twins fazed through changing back to their human form.

"Teach who?" asked Sammantha.

"Donny, he developed ghost powers," answered Lilith.

"Are you sure this isn't one of his jokes?" asked Sammantha.

"He fazed through the floor in front of me, that's enough proof," rolled Lilith.

"I'll teach him, I've got free time after school," said Diana, "good thing I'm a sidekick."

"We're sidekicks," pointed out Sammantha, "remember, we agreed two months ago to use our powers to be Tiffani's sidekicks."

"Sorry," said Diana.

"I wonder what I can use my ghost powers for," grinned Donny.

"Whatever you want Donny, you can even use them just for fun. As long as you don't misuse your powers," explained Sammantha.

"You don't have to remind me," cocked Donny.

"I know, but I want to," smiled Sammantha as Donny's eyes narrowed till his eyes were glowing green.

"You know, green is a really good color on you," joked Diana as the green fainted to purple.

"How do I change?" asked Donny.

"Ugh, you just think of yourself as a ghost," rolled Diana.

Donny closed his eyes and then you can see him changed into his ghost form. He has a red sweatshirt, white cargo pants and shoes, white hair with a mullet, and glowing green eyes.

"We need to get you a new suit," said Diana as they all heard a sound from the stairs.

"Time to go," rushed Lilith as they all turned invisible, except Donny till she turned him invisible.

Danny walked down to his lab with his eyes cocked, "I thought there was a ghost in here, my sense went off," and then shrugged, "must be Box Lunch again."

Danny walked back up, seeing the kids at the table eating their breakfast. He never told them about his powers, because he was afraid they would be involved with the Guys in White like his parents almost were 26 years ago (Reality Trip). He never told them about it, till after he was married to Sam. He had black springy hair in a mullet like Donny's, a white shirt with a tie, and name tag reading, "Danny Fenton" and on the bottom said, "NASA," he worked at that place. He also had black pants. Sam had brown saddles, a black long skirt and hair that was as long as Lilith's, a white blows, and dark red lipstick. She gave up goth for the dress code at work, the Environmental Inc. She helped plant trees, flowers, etc. and even taught others. She was already involved with the Guys in White 26 years ago when she dated her ex that time. So was Tucker and now was about to be Tiffani, since she was a ghost hunter herself and was helping Phantom. He hoped to tell her one day.


	4. Danny's clueless

**Diana and Sammantha are sidekicks, who knew? As for the costume, the kids bought their costumes and made em similar to their dad's, since that was their dad. Yes Danny still doesn't know about his kid's powers yet as you noticed. Review please!!**

Danny looked at his kids with a smile on his face. He always have noticed they were hiding something from him, but he gave them some time to tell him. He understood what it was like to keep something from his own parents, so he gave them some time till they could tell him. Lilith was making her own breakfast with coffee, so was Diana and Sammantha. His kids were starting to drank coffee for some reason. Even Donny was starting, but Danny was ok with it.

"So Lilith, how was the protest going?" asked Danny, apparently Lilith was into the "ghost's freedom" protest. She'd been doing that since she was 9 and he was very supportive, since he himself was a ghost. She had alot of Sam in her.

"Great, we had a run in with the Guys in White, other then that, we're doing ok," answered Lilith, "I hate it when those loons get in the way."

"I'm sure you can do it honey," smiled Danny. He was always proud of his kids, even if they didn't have any powers. Diana and Sammantha were not like Lilith, but they were like the spiting image of both himself and Sam. Diana never liked shopping, so she settled with her parent's clothing. She preferred his old clothes and turned em girly, which was pretty something how she did that. Alot of people say she's alot like himself, which was somewhat true, but she was as successful as her mother. She was very popular at her school, but she never liked it like Sammantha. Sammantha wanted to be alot like her sister, but the funny thing is, so did Diana. They got jealous sometimes, but they knew that the other wanted to be like themselves, so they never let their jealousy get in the way of their sisterhood. Sometimes they could read each other's mind.

"Hey Dad," said Diana.

"Yes Di," said Danny.

"You mind if I pick up Donny after school?" asked Diana.

"Sure honey, but why do you want to pick him up?" asked Danny.

"Was just asking," shrugged Diana.

"O...k," shrugged Danny.

After the kids were finished, they left the table and headed for school. The kids changed into their ghost forms and started flying off to school. Even Donny changed, although he couldn't fly.

"Uh, how do you fly?" asked Donny.

"How did Peter Pan learn to fly?" pointed out Diana as Donny flew in the air.

"Cool," smiled Donny.

"Come on, are we going or what?" complained Lilith as the kids started heading towards school.

Donny thought it was so much fun to fly in the air with as gust of wind hitting his face. He had some friends at school. They were Alice and Becky, he made friends with girls. His mom kept telling him that he should make friends with boys his age, but he liked hanging with girls. Lilith had a best friend Shela and her boyfriend Ben. They used to be best friends, but then they started having a thing for each other and now are dating. Kinda similar to how his parents got together. Diana and Sammantha never had boys that were just their friends, the only best friend they had was Tiffani. Sammantha had a crush on Bash, although he was very mean and shallow, even Diana agreed. Diana never crushed on any boy, which she definately got from her mom. As for Donny, he one time had a thing for Tiffani, which was common for a little kid to be crushing on an older girl. He grew out of it, but now he's crushing on two different girls and yes it's Alice and Becky. They both have a thing for him, but he just can't help but have a little fun with two friends hogging over him. It was really funny and very cool that two girls have a thing for him. He actually has known them since preschool, but now they were having feelings for him. He's not sure which girl to choose, so he waits till one of them can chooses someone else, and go from there. Besides he wasn't old enough to date yet. Donny saw his school and waved back at his sisters.

"See ya!" called Donny.

"You too!" his friends called back as he spotted Becky and Alice. They've known about his dad being Phantom and his sisters' powers. He landed and called, "Hey guys!"

They both jumped and turned around to see Donny, in ghost form.

"Donny, is that you?" asked Becky.

"Yeah, I've got ghost powers, cool huh," smiled Donny as he changed back to his human form.

"Yeah it is, I mean that you have ghost powers," blushed Alice as Donny rolled his eyes.

"Alice, you're embarrassing yourself," chuckled Donny, he liked it when Alice or Becky were blushing. It was just so funny that they couldn't just admit that they liked him, even though they knew he already knew.


	5. Danni and Sammy Phantom

**I just like the fact that two girls Donny has known for a long time like him. That does happen in real life, that two best friends fall for the same guy/girl lol. Funny really, I thought it would be cool for the same thing happen to Donny. Review please!!**

Diana and Sammantha went to school and as always, there is everyone hogging around Diana.

"Would you..." asked one boy.

"No," rolled Diana as she walked with Sammantha and they saw Tiffani.

"Would you..." asked Tiffani to a jock.

"No looser," smirked the jock and turned to Diana, "Hey Diana, would you like to go..."

"No," rolled Diana and turned to Tiffani, "let me guess, strike three."

"Why can't I get a boy that likes me like you do?" crossed Tiffani.

"Well, Donny crushed on you before he had girl trouble if you know what I mean," said Sammantha, "I just don't get why Bash wouldn't go with me."

"I guess you have a point," said Tiffani, "although it was nice that someone liked me."

"Don't worry Tif, you'll find a boy that likes you and so will you Sammantha," told Diana.

"I guess," moped Sammantha as her and Diana's ghost sense went off.

"This isn't good," said Diana as you can see Skulker.

"Well, ain't this a nice school to be in," grinned Skulker as Tiffani changed into her ghost hunting suit and the twins changed into their ghost forms.

"Hey punk!" called Tiffani shooting her gun at Skulker, "forgot about me."

"Well, if it ain't the red hunter, you do take after your mother," smiled Skulker as Tiffani pushed him onto the floor and Diana shot him on the back, "Danni and Sammy, you two were always the troublemakers."

"And always will be," smiled Diana, aka Danni Phantom. Apparently, they changed their names to hide their identities.

"I will soon have both your pellets on my bedside," smiled Skulker.

"That is so gross homey," smirked Tiffani as she kicked him in the gut.

"Then I'll save yours for a rainy day," smiled Skulker as he pointed his weapon at her till Sammy threw him onto the wall.

"You are so dead punk," crossed Sammy as she and Danni blasted Skulker to the kitchen and Tiffani held the thermos.

"Good night everybody," smiled Tiffani as she sucked Skulker into the thermos everyone cheered for her.

"Sweet Red Hunter," smiled a jock as Bash went to Sammy.

"Hey ghost gal," flirted Bash, he had a thing for the twins, but Danni wouldn't give him any attention, so he picked Sammy.

"Uh...hi Bash," blushed Sammy as Danni rolled her eyes.

"Somebody kill me," crossed Danni.

"Thanks for saving our hides," smiled Bash.

"Well, my sister and I didn't do as much since we're sidekicks, but ok," shrugged Sammy as Danni grabbed her hand and flew off with Tiffani.

Danni and Sammy were not faved because of what they did, it was the fact they were the kids of Danny Phantom, it was too obvious. No one talks about them much since they are sidekicks and not real super heros. It was the same with Lilith, except the boy part since she never flirted with any boy in her ghost form in years. She always helped with the protest and was cheered with alot of her fans. The girls liked the fact they were being cheered by a bunch of their fans, good thing it wasn't on the news. You had to see it to know them, it was always that way with the kids. Although, they did talk about Tiffani alot, or better yet, the Red Hunter. Lilith's name was also different in ghost form, she was called Lilly Phantom, since she liked the name. What was unique about the kids, was that Diana and Sammantha were the only ones that were ultra-recyclo vegetarian like their mother. They also cared about the environment and junk, but they were more interested in singing. Their dream was to be famous singers someday and their parents supported them greatly. Donny wanted to fight in his career. Ghost fighting was gonna only be one step to becoming one himself. As for Lilith, she wanted to be a Lawyer. The first thing she'll fight against, was the freedom for all ghosts in Amity Park.


	6. Donny's lessons

**I hope you like this chapter, we're gonna get to know more about the kids before we start with the villain. We also need to get to the part about Donny. Review please!!**

Sam was making dinner for her kids. She always had a feeling they would get ghost powers maybe. Although, she never saw any signs from them, but she did think they were hiding something for some reason. She saw Donny coming to the table, without noticing the spoon fazing out of his hand. Sam turned to her son with a smile.

"How was school Donny?" asked Sam.

"Ok I guess," shrugged Donny.

"Had some trouble?" asked Sam.

"I guess you can say that," said Donny, apparently he had a run in with Johnny 13, not to mention take his motorcycle. He guessed that Johnny was still mad.

"I'm sure things will get better," smiled Sam, she was always looking on the bright side.

"It's ok, I'll figure it out," smiled Donny as he left, "I'm gonna meet Diana."

"Ok!" called Sam with her eyebrows cocked.

Donny was at the park as he saw Diana change into her ghost form and he changed into his. Danni looked at her little brother with her arms crossed.

"Ok, first thing's first. You need a name that's different then yours so no one knows that Dad is half ghost," explained Danni.

"How bout Don?" asked Donny.

"No, too obvious. You need to change to something that no one can recognize. For an example, I name myself Danni with two n's, since the one with one was already taken. Lilith names herself Lilly," explained Danni as Donny rubbed his chin.

"I'll have to get back to you on the name part," said Donny.

"Ok, I'll give you time," shrugged Danni, "another thing, you need to know how to do your basics, invisibility, flying, fazing, and shooting ghost rays," said Danni.

"Teach me invisibility," begged Donny.

"Ok, invisibility is easy. What you need to do is feel like you don't exist," explained Danni as Donny clutched his fists and squeezed his eyes, "don't use strength, just relax and feel like you're invisible."

Donny relaxed and then turned invisible as he saw he couldn't see his arms or any of him.

"Hey! I did it!!" shouted Donny.

"Good, now to learn fazing, you need to relax and then you'll go through anything. But when I say 'relax,' I mean to really relax," said Danni.

Donny took a deep breath and then he felt himself slowly fazing through the ground as he looked onto the ground where you could only see half his body.

"Cool," smiled Donny.

"Now shooting ghost rays is also easy. You need to feel the energy inside you and let it out in her hand," said Danni as Donny closed his eyes and you can see his hand glowing green and a ray shot out of his hand. He opened his eyes to see his sister ducking her head with the top of her hair burned, "Donny, you need to be careful with that."

"Sorry," grinned Donny, "but you have to admit, your hair looks funny."

"Look, you're powers aren't like toys you can play with. You need to be careful how you use em. You can use them however you want, but you can't play with them, they're not toys," explained Danni, "remember Donny, your powers are your weapons."

Donny knew what his sister was saying and she was right. Who knew what he could do with his powers. He aimed his hand at a tree and then green stuff came out and fried a branch off the tree.

"Hey! I did it!!" shouted Donny as Danni crossed his arms.

"No more using trees as targate practice," crossed Danni.

"Fine Miss tree hugger," smiled Donny.

"Oh you're hilarious," scowled Danni as Donny grinned.


	7. Donny's duplicate

**Ok, here's the villain, I know you've been asking me when he'll come. Well, here he is. Review please!!**

Vlad was in the air as he saw Donny walking at the park and sat by a tree. He smiled at the boy as he looked to the left.

"Your job is to distract Daniel while I'll be taking care of his little boy," smiled Vlad.

"What about the girls?" asked Skulker.

"They're no use to me and he's easier to catch," said Vlad.

"Well so you know..." Skulker was going to say then...

"I know what I'm doing Skulker, just leave it to me," said Vlad as he flew towards Donny.

"I still think Lilith would be easier since she never uses her powers for fighting. Too bad he doesn't listen, he never listens," grimed Skulker as he went to where Danny was.

Vlad snuck behind Donny and zapped him till he was knocked out and threw him over his shoulder as he flew out. Then you see Diana with Donny in their ghost forms.

"Where's my duplicate?" complained Donny as he looked up to see Vlad with him, "he must've thought that was me," he cocked, then shrugged, "too bad for him."

"Well, at least he can keep a souvenir," joked Danni as the kids laughed, "let me teach you more ok."

"Ok, when do you think he'll find out that that's my duplicate?" asked Donny.

"When your duplicate disappears into the mist," answered Danni as they laughed together.

"Hey Danni!" called Tiffani, "oh, never mind."

"What?" asked Danni.

"I was gonna say your brother was kidnaped, but I'm guessing that was only his duplicate," laughed Tiffani.

"I know, can you believe he thought that dupie was my brother," laughed Danni.

"No I can't," laughed Tiffani, "I can't wait to tell your sisters about this."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was fighting Skulker with every blast he got as he threw Danny into some bushes. Skulker smirked right at him with a smile on his face.

"Ok Skulker!" shouted Vlad with Donny over his shoulder, "you've done enough."

"DONNY! You better not hurt my boy," demanded Danny.

"Well, he won't hurt him, but his head will be perfect in my trophy room," smiled Skulker, "I still think you should've taken the older girl since she..."

"I know what I'm doing Skulker!!" shouted Vlad as Skulker put a grim.

"You never listen to me do you?" asked Skulker sarcastically.

Danny panicked, knowing Donny was in trouble and quickly flew on his way to the house.

"I better call my wife," said Danny as you can see Dani, now visible.

"I better contact the kids, although I have to admit, that duplicate was gold," laughed Dani as she flew on her way.

Dani knew about the kid's secret and never told her cousin about it, since she promised. She noticed Lilith had powers when she watched her protests. She'd always use her ghost powers to defend the other protesters. She was extremely powerful and strong and never used her powers for fighting. Dani taught her everything she knew and Lilith taught her sisters everything she knew. Soon these kids will tell their father and become a happy family, if they didn't keep this family secret that was so messed up. Dani finally made it to the kids, seeing them at the protest, helping Lilith put up the posters.

"Kids," called Dani as she landed and changed into her human form. She had long black hair in a red headband, a blue blows, black pants, and red high heels. In ghost form she had a black top with a DP logo and white gloves with black pants and white high heeled shoes with her belly showing and long white hair with a black head band, "your dad's in trouble."

"What happened Dani?" asked Sammantha.

"Your dad thought Donny's duplicate was the real thing and is going after Vlad. Not to mention your mom and Tif's dad," warned Dani.

"Daddy!" cried Tiffani.

"I guess this was my fault, but you have to admit, that was so funny. He thinks that's really me," smiled Donny.

"You have a point Donny," laughed Lilith, "but you guys still need to go after Dad."

"You'll have to stay here Dani, someone needs to protect Amity Park. We'll go after Dad," said Donny.

"Ok, but I'm coming, you guys aren't going to another state without an elderly adult to supervise you," crossed Lilith, she had a point.


	8. The trap

**Here's my next chapter, can you believe that Vlad thinks that Donny is his duplicate lol. He is such a fruitloop. Review please!!**

Vlad put Donny in a room and locked it where he couldn't get out. When the duplicate woke up, he looked around to see Vlad faze out of the wall.

"You're awake now are you son," grinned Vlad.

"Who are you?" asked the duplicate.

"Vlad Plasmious," smiled Vlad.

"Plasmious, what the heck is up with your look, you look like Count Dracula. Are you gonna drank my blood?" laughed Donny.

"Ha ha, very funny," crossed Vlad.

"But seriously, you're clueless," crossed Donny.

"Clueless?" cocked Vlad.

"Yeah, I mean seriously my family is more messed up then you know cheesehead," laughed Donny.

"Cheesehead, how'd you know I collect cheeseheads?" narrowed Vlad.

"My sisters told me," smiled Donny.

"Your sisters?" cocked Vlad.

"Duh," rolled Donny.

"Don't duh me, I don't know how your sisters would tell you or know," narrowed Vlad.

"Maybe because you're as clueless as a button," crossed Donny.

"Oh I say!" shouted Vlad.

"I say you're a stupid crazed up fruitloop," smiled Donny as Vlad clutched his fists.

"That's it! you're staying here till you're super powered father comes in. By the way is Danny Phantom so you know," laughed Vlad as he left and closed the door.

"What a fruitloop," laughed Donny as he changed into his ghost form and fazed out of the house on his way to Amity Park, "sucker."

Danny went to the mansion, knowing his son was there and came with anger in his gut.

"WHERE'S DONNY?!" shouted Danny as Vlad came in.

"Oh, you're looking for your son?" laughed Vlad, "Skulker, would you bring the boy?"

"I would, but he escaped," smirked Skulker.

"WHAT!" shocked Vlad, "but how?!"

"Well, I was going to tell you that..." said Skulker.

"Never mind, I'll search for him later, right now we've got them," smiled Vlad as he put a Spectral Energy Neutralizer.

"DANNY!!" shouted Sam as Vlad grabbed her arm, "let go of me!"

"Never again woman!" smirked Vlad as he shocked her and threw her to the wall.

"SAM NO!!" shouted Danny in worry, "I should've told my kids."

"You leave them alone," narrowed Tucker.

"Oh you think so boy!" narrowed Vlad as he shocked him, knocking Tucker out, "Skulker! take the girl and techno guy to the lab and tie them up. I want to make sure they don't escape."

"What about the boy?" asked Skulker.

"I'll deal with him later, by the time he gets to Amity Park, it'd be too late," smiled Vlad, "and I'll be making sure he's not paining on letting his parents escape."

"But the boy..." said Skulker.

"Is slick, I know, but we need to focus on Daniel and sucking all his powers to make em mine," grinned Vlad.

"That wasn't what I was..." said Skulker when...

"Skulker, just do your job!" commanded Vlad.

"He never listens to me," whispered Skulker as he fazed through the wall.


	9. The kids are coming

**Vlad is so clueless lol. Anyway, looks like it's the Phantom kids to the rescue. Review please!!**

Dani and the kids were all at the Fenton Household. They were trying to figure out where the heck Vlad was. Soon their ghost sense went off.

"What's that?" asked Donny as you can see his duplicate into the house, "oh, I was wondering when you'd be out."

"From what I know, Vlad took the parents to Colorado," explained the duplicate as he returned into the original.

"Great, we get to go to a cross country trip, how exciting," grumped Sammantha.

"Well hey, look on the bright side, at least we get to kick some ghost butt," smiled Donny.

"Wow, that's exciting," said Lilith sarcastically.

"You forgot to mention about meeting an arch billionaire of our dad's," crossed Diana.

"Look, we'll take the Spectra Speeder," said Dani as she and the kids fazed into the lab.

"It won't fit all of us, how bout the RV?" shrugged Lilith as they went into the RV.

"Who's driving?" asked Donny.

"I'll drive," answered Lilith, "good luck Dani!"

"You too," called Dani as she flew out and Lilith started the RV.

Everyone was on their way to Colorado. For all they knew, their father was in a pickle, who'd tell. Lilith was wondering what her dad would think when he found out that she had ghost powers all this time. She was so powerful, maybe as much as her dad, but she never showed it. It was all because of her commitment. She never used her powers for fighting, just for the protest or to defend them. This was the first time she was at a ghost fighting mission. Didn't like it, but her father was worth it.

"Uh Lilith, are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Diana, "we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, Mom's got the Booomerang and besides I've been here before," said Lilith.

"For what?" asked Tiffani.

"The protest was gonna be here," explained Lilith, "but Vlad tried to arrest us for trespassing into his property."

"Ouch," said Sammantha.

"Anyway, we should be here soon," said Lilith as she parked into a forestry place.

"What's this?" asked Tiffani.

"This is where we'll stop to do the element of surprise," smiled Lilith.

"Good plan," smiled Diana as the group snuck to where a cabin was and crouched behind the brick wall.

"When will we get in?" asked Donny.

"They still think you're not a ghost and that wasn't your duplicate, so you can distract them. Think you can do it?" asked Diana.

"Distracting is my middle name," smiled Donny.

Donny fazed through the wall as the others did also. He snuck into the Living Room as he saw two pawn ghosts.

"Hey doops!" called Donny as they turned and he ran through the hallways.

"I'll go this way guys," whispered Diana as she snuck into the hallway and changed into her ghost form opening a door, "what kind of a nut is he to not have a phone in here?" she cocked and then saw a shadow behind a car. She turned on the light as she saw a ghost with brushed up blue hair, green eyes, and a red shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. She froze still with a quant smile, "uh...hi."

"Who are you?" asked the ghost.

"Danni, two n's and an i, you?" wondered Danni.

"Jake, I've heard of you, you Red's sidekick?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, I mean, what do you do here?" asked Danni.

"I work for Vlad, but forced more like. My parents worked for him, so I work for him, but not like I want to," moped Jake, "you need help?"

"I'm trying to find my dad, Vlad did something and..." explained Danni as he put his finger to her lips.

"I know where he is, you have any friends with you?" asked Jake.

"Yes," grinned Danni.

"The lab's downstairs," pointed Jake as Danni left.

"Hey Jake!" called Diana.

"Uh yeah," cocked Jake.

"You wanna go to the mall sometime?" asked Danni.

"You mean like a date?" asked Jake.

"No," said Danni as she kissed him on the cheek, "a date," and was on her way, "thanks!"


	10. Jake quits

**I wanted Diana to start getting struck by cupid sometime. Hey, why not in Vlad's place, not like it's a Romeo and Juliet type...ok maybe a little, but still. Jake is just a pawn by force, he quits in this one, so yeah. Review please!!**

Vlad was in his lab. He went to Danny, who was still in the cube with a grin.

"Well Daniel, it seems my guards have found Donny. Isn't that nice," said Vlad.

"You're one messed up cheesehead," smirked Danny as Vlad turned to Jake, who was one of his trusted pawns, or so he thought.

"Jake, I need you to watch Daniel," commanded Vlad.

"Ok, but we've got bad news," said Jake.

"What's that?" asked Vlad.

"Lilly, Sammy, and Danni are here, Donny must've sent them," explained Jake.

"Lilly, that ghost that trespassed into my property for some stupid protest!" grimed Vlad.

"Yes, and she did have a point, we need our freedom," shrugged Jake.

"No matter, those ghost kids aren't about to distroy my mansion and my plan. I'll deal with them myself," said Vlad as he fazed into the building and Jake went to Danny.

"Danny, don't worry, Donny will be fine," said Jake, "Your kids are here."

"They are?" shocked Danny.

"Yes, along with Red Hunter," said Jake.

"Thank you so much," smiled Danny.

"Although, my allying days are over, I told you I'd work till I fall in love with someone," shrugged Jake.

"Fell in love with a girl?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, asked me on a date, good luck Phantom," waved Jake as he left into the ghost zone.

"I wonder who he fell in love with?" questioned Tucker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danni and Sammy OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danni and Sammy were all at where the lab was as Donny appeared in front in ghost form.

"Suckers," smiled Donny.

They all saw Jake with Danny and overheard some.

"My allying days are over, I told you I'd work till I fall in love with someone," shrugged Jake as Danni gazed right at him.

"He's an ally? I wonder who his girlfriend is?" rubbed Sammy as she saw the look on Danni's face, "you gotta be kidding me. You're his girlfriend?"

"Well, he is kinda cute," smiled Danni, "and he's really nice."

"Someone's got a boyfriend," sung Donny as both ghost covered his mouth.

"Sh," the twins shushed.

"This isn't a concert," narrowed Danni.

"We still need to go on our signal," whispered Sammy as they all stood and Vlad flew back to where Danny was.

"That's for ruining my protest!" shouted Lilly with a smirk on her face.

"Still hold a grudge?" smirked Vlad.

"Still like kidnaping Dads?" grumped Lilly.

"I'm guessing this was Donny," smiled Vlad.

"Maybe, but I'm not the clueless one," crossed Lilly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" smirked Vlad.

"Oh come on, it's right in front of your face," laughed Lilly.

"Like what?" asked Vlad.

"Guess you can say you can inherit things from your parents, for an example, I inherited this from someone you know," smiled Lilly, "dude, you are one seriously crazed up fruitloop. Ring a bell?"

Vlad then knew what she was talking about, it was right in front of his eyes.

"Lilith," whispered Vlad as Danny, Sam, and Tucker's jaws dropped.

"And that's karma saying, 'ding dong, it's for you,'" smiled Lilly as Donny blasted an ecto blast on Vlad and he saw the rest, "meet my brother and sisters, aka Sammy, Danni, and..."

"Dawno Phantom," smiled Dawno, "with an aw of coarse."

"Sometimes I just don't get you," rolled Sammy.


	11. The fight begins

**Next chapter, hope you like this one. It's gonna get really good. Review please!!**

Dawno and Lilly started fighting Vlad, although Dawno was the only one using his powers. While they were fighting Vlad, Danni and Sammy were freeing their parents and Tucker.

"You guys ok?" asked Danni.

"Fine, how long did you girls have your powers?" asked Sam.

"A couple of months," answered Sammy.

"We need to get you guys outa here," said Danni, "Lilly and Dawno can handle that fruitloop."

"I have to help them," said Danny.

"Ok, be careful Dad," said Sammy as she and Danni carried Sam and Tucker out of the mansion.

Vlad ended up fighting Dawno as he kept firing Vlad and Lilith stayed behind, since she didn't want to fight in the first place. Dawno found himself pinned up to the wall.

"It is over Donny!" shouted Vlad as Danny shot him with an ecto blast.

"You stay away from my son," narrowed Danny as Dawno smiled.

"How bout we kick some ghost butt," said Dawno.

"Will do," smiled Danny as they both punched Vlad in the shin and they smiled.

Vlad flew back to the wall as he got up and rubbed his head.

"You think you both can stop me? Not with an ounce of humanity left," narrowed Vlad as Lilly punched him in the head and they started fighting.

"I have to..." said Danny as Dawno stopped him.

"This is her fight," said Dawno.

Lilly kept fighting Vlad with all she had. He used his ghost ray and she flew right into a room and they kept fighting. Never did she use her powers, just some kung fu lessons.

"You are weak, you can't even pick up a butter knife," smiled Vlad.

"I'm more powerful then you know," smirked Lilly as Danny saw them fighting.

Danny was wondering why Lilly wasn't using her powers. It was confusing, but she did use some moves.

"Why do you strike me," narrowed Vlad.

"I don't use my powers for fighting," said Lilly as Danny realized the reason she didn't use her powers.

"She doesn't use her powers to fight?" cocked Danny.

"Hey it's her commitment," shrugged Dawno.

"I bet you can't ever use your powers," smirked Vlad as he blasted Lilly to the wall and picked up Dawno, shocking him till he changed into his human form. She got up and saw her brother in trouble as she clutched her fists and her eyes were fully green.

"GET...YOUR...HANDS...OFF...HIM!!!" shouted Lilly as green waves spread away from her body and hit everywhere in the mansion. Danny used a shield to block the waves and got Donny behind it and Vlad found his mansion crumbling on top of him as the whole place fell on top of everything. Danny and Donny were ok.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sammy and Danni OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The twins got their parents and Tucker out as you can see Tiffani with the RV and she smiled, leaning against it.

"Daddy!" cried Tiffani as she ran up to her dad with a bear hug.

"You ok honey?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, I'm fine," smiled Tiffani, "thanks guys."

"Hey, what are sidekicks for?" shrugged Danni.

"Sidekicks?" shocked Sam, "so that's what you girls been at all this time?"

"Yeah," smiled Sammy.

You could see the whole mansion crumbling as Sam cocked her eyebrows.

"Is it just me, or is Danny using the ghostly wail?" asked Tucker.

"Trust me Mr. Foley, that's not Dad," smiled Danni as green waves spread out and the whole place broke down and you can see Danny and Donny behind a green shield dome and Lilly with green waves spreading outa her.

"Is that Lilith?" shocked Sam.

"You got alota catchin up to do," smiled Sammy as Lilly's eyes were back to normal and she faced Vlad, who was in his human form.

"You were saying about me not using my powers," smiled Lilly as Vlad stood in fear.

"How long have you known that power?" asked Vlad.

"Since 11, that's why I never use my powers for fighting," explained Lilly as she changed into her human form.


	12. Epilogue: They all go home

**Now you know how powerful Lilith is, or Lilly, whatever counts. Vlad's defeated and the kids won. Also, Diana has a boyfriend. Here's the Epilogue that ends it all. Review please!!**

Danny let the shield die as he saw Lilly stand in front of Vlad with a smile on her face. Vlad just stood in fear, Lilly was just too powerful for him. Who knew?

"Now Vlad," said Lilly as she picked him up and punched his face, "stay away from my dad and leave my brother alone!"

"That's how you do it Lilith," smiled Danny as Lilly changed into her human form and moped.

"Dad, I'm sorry for lying. I just thought you'd be too overprotective or want me to fight ghosts with you. I don't want to fight ghosts, I want to help ghosts get their freedom back," admitted Lilith.

"Do what you wanna do with your powers Lilith. I don't care how you use em, I'll always have a smile on my face," smiled Danny as Lilith hugged him tightly.

"I love you Daddy," said Lilith.

"I love you too honey," smiled Danny kissing her head, "and you don't have to use your powers for fighting if you don't want to."

"Thanks," smiled Lilith, "but there's one thing I want to use my powers for."

"What's that?" asked Danny as Lilith shot a ghost chain at Vlad and threw him into the ghost zone.

"Oh nut cakes," said Vlad before he went into the ghost portal and Lilith closed and broke it where he couldn't get out.

"How long do you think he'll stay in there?" asked Lilith.

"Probably till he finds an empty portal," laughed Danny as Lilith laughed with him.

"Hey dude," called Tucker as the twins floated by him, "Who knew your daughter had powers and was able to destroy a mansion."

"And who knew that the twins were sidekicks?" shrugged Sam.

"Sidekicks?" widened Danny as the twins shrugged, "what about you Donny?"

"My own person, but I'll call for help if needed," smiled Donny.

"You know Dad, this is one weird family we have," chuckled Danni.

"Yep, especially with you having a ghostly boyfriend," smiled Sammy as Danni elbowed her, "ow!"

"Boyfriend?" cocked Danny as he thought about Jake and chuckled, "let me guess, Jake."

Danni blushed, "ye...ah."

"Should've know," rolled Danny.

"Let's go home, I had enough of this family reunion for one day," smiled Lilith as everyone got into the RV and drove on their way home.

As they were on their way Donny started cocking his eyebrows.

"Are you ok Donny?" asked Lilith.

"Lil, why do I have the feeling I forgot something, something important," cocked Donny as the others shrugged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO The mansion OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, looks like Vlad lost. I keep telling him, but does he listen, no. Donny probably got him out and destroyed his mansion, which means I can go back and use his head in my trophy room, along with his siblings of coarse," smiled Skulker as he laughed evilly.


End file.
